gargoylesfandomcom-20200222-history
City of Stone
Cast Summary Part One Demona plots to steal minutes of life from everyone in Manhattan for herself and Xanatos -- or so it seems. Demona reminisces about her past, and the Weird Sisters make their first appearance. Part Two The Manhattan clan and Xanatos team up to stop Demona's treachery. Demona's past is revealed further, detailing the creation of the Hunters. Part Three MacBeth's role in Demona's past is revealed, and the Weird Sisters offer assistance to Goliath and the clan. Part Four The spell is broken when the night sky burns like the day. Demona and MacBeth are defeated. Notes * Over the course of this four part episode, the connection between Macbeth and Demona is revealed in full detail, answering questions that had previously gone unanswered, such as how they met, or how Demona really survived a thousand years. ** Many of these details had apparently been decided upon as early as Awakening, as they had been lightly alluded to in several previous episodes. * Owen displayed greater understanding of magic in this episode, being able to translate Demona's spell, and telling Xanatos how to break it. **While this could be explained by simply being able to understand Latin, in could be a foreshadow to later revelations. * Despite Owen's true nature, he was still affected by Demona's spell. Trivia Memorable Quotes *MacBeth: I wear this as a reminder of your treachery. *Demona: Let's not start that again. You blame me, I blame you. Aren't you tired of talking about it? *MacBeth: I'm not here to talk. *Demona: Then what? You know the rules. Killing me will gain you nothing but your own death. *MacBeth: After this long a lifetime, I have no fear of that, and no desire to live in the kind of world you're creating. Revenge is a dish best eaten cold, Demona. And I have waited nine hundred years for this meal. *Demona: I will have vengeance for the betrayal of my clan, vengeance for my pain. *Seline: But who betrayed your clan? *Luna: And who caused this pain? *Demona: The Vikings destroyed my clan. *Seline: Who betrayed the castle to the Vikings? *Demona: The Hunters hunted us down. *Phoebe: Who created the Hunter? *Demona: Canmore destroyed the last of us. *Selene: Who betrayed MacBeth to Canmore? *Goliath: Your thirst for vengeance has only created more sorrow. *Demona: Dejected The access code is alone. *Lexington: saving them from bank robbers Relax folks, you're safe *Brendan Quarters: Get away! *Margot Yale: Don't come near me! *Brooklyn: sarcastically Don't gush all over us, it's embarrassing. *David Xanatos: at all the statues in the city Obviously, Demona and I need to have a little talk. *Lexington: at the statue of Elisa It's a pretty good likeness. *Brooklyn: I don't think so. The nose is all wrong. *Jeffrey Robbins: Hudson what's going on? You know more than you're letting on. *Hudson: Less than you think. But you and Gilly stay inside for now Robbins. It's going to be a bad night. *Gillecomgain: Demona unmasks him Look closely creature. This was *your* handiwork. Done when I was just a boy. Remember? *Demona: No. *Prince Duncan: There will always be a hunter, my son. And there will always be the hunted. *Brooklyn: at some smashed statues It's like the massacre at Castle Wyvern. *Goliath: Has Demona learned *nothing*? *Every* life is precious. *Brooklyn: up some rubble One of these could be Elisa. *Goliath: NEVER! We are going to stop Demona's evil... once and for all! *The Weird Sisters: Yes. She must be stopped. But remember your own words Goliath. Every life is precious. Take care not to become what you fight against. Vengance only begets a further cycle of more vengence. *Goliath: Then you were partners in this sorcery. *David Xanatos: I wanted to believe what she promised so I gave her access to the studio. *Goliath: YOU FOOL! I should make you pay for all the lives she destroyed. *David Xanatos: Do you want vengeance or a solution? This is bigger than either of us has ever faced. We'll have to work together to stop her. Truce? *Goliath: Exhales Agreed. Xanatos's hand *Macbeth: I say thee NAY weird sisters. Prince Canmore is destined to be king after Duncan. *Weird Sisters: You would lecture us on fate *Demona: We must find another lair! *Demona's Second: The hunting there was good. *Demona: Yes. But we are still the prey! *Macbeth: Demona in battle You fight like a demon. *King Duncan: Time for a little family reunion, cousin! *MacBeth, Demona lands in front of him and growls *Macbeth: NO! This *I* must do! *steps aside *Macbeth: You brought this on yourself cousin, I was loyal. *King Duncan: You have a strange way of showing it. *Young Canmore: You are are the cause of all this.at Demona with a knife You- you monster! *Demona: grabs his wrist and throws away the knife MacBeth has spared your life, boy. Don't throw it away! *Macbeth: Humans will learn to respect you. *Demona: I would rather they fear me. *Macbeth: They'll do that too, Demona. *Demona: "Demona," I like the sound of that. *[Maza: [to Xanatos Demona's broadcast originated from Pack Media Studios. You own it! So as usual this is all your fault! *Owen Burnett: Mr. Xanatos is trying to fix things. What are you doing to help? *tries to move past Owen, but he block her path, the Sun sets and they both turn to stone *David Xanatos: That's one way to settle an argument. *Goliath: What's Elisa doing here? *Brooklyn: She doesn't look happy. *David Xanatos: Owen sometimes has that affect on people. *Demona: But first, I'll take care of some. I thought I'd rid myself of you long ago, human. Fortunately, that mistake is easily rectified. *Demona: You're too late. You can't save them. No one can! *Macbeth: I'm not here for them. I'm here for you. I want it over between us! *Macbeth: Canmore, your father was an evil man who deserved his fate. But you were just a boy then, so I offer you one last opportunity for forgiveness and mercy. *Demona: He will not require it. But you will! *Macbeth: Gasps Demona? First desertion, and now betrayal! WHY? *Demona: I merely offer a sample of what you planned for me. *Macbeth: I planned for you to govern by my side. And now because of YOU, my kingdom is in flames! *The Weird Sisters: Poor MacBeth. Canmore was wrong about you and Demona. He said when one dies, both die. But when one lives, both live. And thus you both shall live. Eternally linked. Sharing each other's pain and anguish with no release until one destroys the other. Only then shall both finally perish. Together. *Macbeth: I have hunted you through the centuries for my vengeance. *Demona: Take off that mask. You're not fooling anyone, MacBeth. *Goliath: MacBeth is about to kill Demona NO! Killing her won't solve anything! Death never does. *Goliath: You have learned nothing. *Demona: Nothing but your lies. I will still have my revenge! *Goliath: What do we do with them? *Weird Sisters: We have written their stories. They are our responsibility. They are our children. *David Xanatos: Goliath, we made a good team. You know all this time, I've wondered why I let you creatures live. Now I know. You come in handy now and then. *Goliath: As do you... occasionally. *David Xanatos: You'll forgive me if I just shake your hand. *Owen Burnett: hands Of course. I'm quite glad the plan worked. Episode Guide Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes